rampage_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy
Timmy is a Tree monster created by Pjray02. Timmy the Tree, despite being rather large, can actually be quite agile. He is unlike many monsters, firstly for being a plant much like Venus the Plant is and secondly for being an ex Scumlabs employee. He advocates a special form of combat that is not rudimentary to other monsters. Backstory Timmy was once a dedicated botanist who loved nothing more than researching about plants and trees, and how they worked. Once he recieved top marks at college, he recieved a letter from Scumlabs corporations for a job placement. They were intrigued by his research and, because Scumlabs are all about money, wanted him to participate in the production of "Scum Fertilizer"; a new Scumlabs product of which help plants rapidly grow to adulthood in just a matter of seconds without the need for pesticides. Timmy was confused, for he did not know why Scumlabs would produce Scum Ultra then move on to plant-nurturing products. But because he knew Scumlabs was very critically acclaimed, he did not question this offer and taken it up immediately. Months later, when he did recieve the job, he was working in his own lab: a mixture of both industrial and greenhouse. He wasn't really keen upon two contrasting themes mixing, but the pay was good so Timmy made no objections. He was adding drops of chemicals onto an oak leaf. A drop of carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen and phosphorus. Just as he was about to add a drop of potassium when an alarm began to ring, causing him to jolt in sudden shock. The pipette, containing drops of potassium, and the oak leaf flew out of his hand, straight into the opened can of Scum Ultra he took with him. The speakers announced they were testing the alarms to see if they needed maintenance. Timmy became annoyed, for they distracted him from his important experiment. Seeing as he was interrupted he decided to take a break and have a drink. Without realising what he was doing, he pulled out the pipette and the oak leaf from the opened can of Scum Ultra, not realising the potassium was no longer in the pipette but in his actual drink. He took a swift swig. He swilled the Scum Ultra around his mouth for a moment. Something was not right; it tasted different to other drinks. Then, he felt a little dizzy. He began to cough and choke for a big, gasping for air. Suddenly his hair turned green, sprouting into leaf shapes and his skin hardened, becoming rough and broken up, just like bark. He grew taller and taller until his head just about touched the ceiling. His fingers merged together, so did his toes. Timmy felt just about fine now but was unaware of what was happening. The alarm began to ring once again and he clutched his head in pain. He felt much more sensitive to sound now. Feeling around his head, Timmy felt a round object in his leafy "plumage". Without thought he pulled it out; it was an apple. Strangely the stalk was fizzing and burning just like the easily combustable wire of a bomb. Timmy had an idea. He aimed for the concrete wall and threw the apple at it. The wall disintergrated from the blast, leaving a melted steel residue. Timmy realised that it was in fact the potassium mixed with the oak leaf that gave the apples their explosive properties. He grinned and barged through the gaping hole, out into the nearby city. Personality and Occupation Much like Brian the Brain, Timmy the Tree is very clever, especially when it comes to plants. He has a relatively calm nature because he always plans his destructive strategies out. He does not necessarily feel hate or anger, but simply becomes one with the crowd of all the other monsters rampaging everywhere. Powers and Abilities If Timmy is standing wast-deep in water, both his HP and Special Meter begin to increase rapidly. In addition, the apples hanging from his leafy hair have explosive properties due to the potassium that mixed with his Scum Ultra. However, there are some drawbacks to being a plant. Timmy cannot withstand fire so easily and so loses twice as much health from fire. He also doesn't accumulate his HP or Special Meter as efficiently and it takes quite a while for him to endure Rampage Mode. Timmy cannot gain any health bonuses from eating meat or vegetable consumables. Pizap.com10.64251939253881571363042546441.jpg|Timmy's first conceptualization Category:Pjray02 Category:Monsters Category:Tree Category:Plants Category:Plant monsters